


Dying Without You

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Death, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie feels like she’s dying without Lulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Without You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for everything and to the readers. Thanks everyone!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own GH or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money from writing this.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Dying Without You  
Characters: Maxie and Lulu  
Pairing: Maxlu  
Rating/warnings: R. AU, Death, FemSlash, OOC.  
Summary: Maxie feels like she’s dying without Lulu.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for everything and to the readers. Thanks everyone!  
Disclaimer: Don’t own them, but wish I did. I’m not making any money from this, so don’t sue me.

*Dying Without You* Maxlu One-Shot

I’ve heard people say that when someone you love dies in an especially tragic way, that you may never get over their death. They’re right. I’ll never forget how Lulu gave her life for mine without a second thought the night that one of Mac’s criminals broke out of the PCPD.

I don’t know how the guy knew, but he did. He knew that Mac was my dad and he came after me with a gun. He broke into my apartment and held me at gunpoint threatening to shoot me whenever a scared whimper passed my lips.

If it hadn’t been for Lulu coming home right as I had started to break into a nervous chatter, the guy might have shot me. Instead when Lulu got to the apartment and saw what was going on, she immediately tried to call 911, only for the phone to be ripped from her hand and thrown across the room.

The guy turned his gun on her and when I realized that he was about to kill Lulu, I offered to take her place instead. The guy had quickly turned the gun on me and I watched for a single second as his finger inched toward the trigger and I squeezed my eyes shut, keeping Lulu in my mind to carry with me to eternity.

Only, I heard the gun go off, but never felt the bullet pierce my skin. I forced my eyes open to find Lulu on the ground in front of me, a bullet hole where her heart was. I could feel the rage taking over me as Lulu lay on the floor of our apartment, dead. Her blood soaked into the carpet, but all I knew was my rage.

All I knew was that this guy, this criminal, was going to die for taking away the one person who had loved me unconditionally. I remember that I bolted for the kitchen without a second thought and grabbed the biggest knife we had, before I slammed it into the man who had taken Lulu away from me.

I slammed the knife into him repeatedly, wanting and needing to make sure that he was dead. That was how they found me. I was still stabbing the guy when Mac, Lucky and the rest of the cops showed up. I remember hearing Mac and Lucky trying to talk to me, but I couldn’t hear what they were saying over the rage that was controlling me. 

The next thing I remember is waking up at Robin and Patrick’s house and finding out that Mac had asked them to take care of me. I didn’t need to be taken care of. There was nothing Robin, Patrick or anyone could do for me. Lulu was dead. The one person who loved me enough to see past all my flaws was dead and it was my fault. 

I’ll never forget the first time I visited Lulu’s grave. I could barely breathe I was crying so hard. Hell, I could barely breathe on a regular basis anyway. With Lulu gone, there was no reason left for me to live. Everyone else had given up on me and while they felt sorry for me, I knew their sympathy was only temporary.

I sat in front of Lulu’s grave, tracing the words on the tombstone, before I spoke. “I feel like I’m dying without you, Lu. I can’t breathe and whenever I try to, the pain is like millions of needles poking at my skin. Why did you have to play the hero? Why did you have to leave me?”

I never did get any answers to my questions. Not from Lulu’s family and certainly not from my own. I tried to move on, but I never could. Lulu was stuck in my soul and no other woman was ever going to replace her or ever hold a candle to her in any way, so why bother trying? I just keep hoping for the day when the two of us will be reunited and the only thing that keeps me from joining her right now is that I know Lulu would never want me to kill myself.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
